Un cambio ¿para bien o mal?
by rooh24
Summary: Proonto el cap 6 : goomen si taardoo
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic y lamento si ahí algún error estoy aprendiendo a usar todavía fanfiction.

Bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cambio… ¿para bien o mal?.

Cap 1: Inesperada petición.

Después de ver otra escenita de Inuyasha con Kikyo, Aome salio corriendo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y término metiéndose en un pequeño lago que tenía aguas calientes, sus lágrimas caían marcando cada parte de su cara hasta perderse entre el agua del lago. Trataba de calmarse pero los sollozos no paraban, se seco y se cambio y empezó a andar otra vez.

Porque Kikyo! Por que ella!!! Nunca voy a ser algo más que una amiga para el…. ¡TE ODIO INUYASHA!- pensó la azabache.

Legos de allí en un árbol se encontraba Sesshomaru mirando como Rin jugaba con Jaken, de repente un olor a sal y agua se acercaba lentamente hasta que pude reconocer quien era: era la humana que viajaba con el idiota de su hermano.

¿Por qué esta por estos alrededores sin inuyasha? ¿Porque llora?- pensó sesshomaru pero luego sacudió su cabeza diciendo- eso no me importa ella esta en mis tierras sin permiso-.

Salto de su rama y con un enorme salto callo enfrente de Kagome.

¿Que quieres humana? – dijo cruelmente

Sesshomaru? ¿ Que haces aquí?- dijo una confundida aome

Lo mismo te pregunto humana- dijo fríamente.

Aome no estaba en su día bueno eso podía decirse bien, primero ve a inuyasha corriendo tras kikyo y luego esto! La despreciaban llamándola humana! Ella no hubiera contestado pero estaba enojada y cansada y no soportaba ya mas nada.

¡Ya deja de llamarme tan despectivamente! ¡Tú no eres nadie para discriminar!

Luego deseo no haberlo echo, los ojos de sesshomaru mostraron un odio tremendo y la agarro de los brazos incrustándole las uñas.

¡Como te atreves a gritarle al gran sesshomaru! ¡Tú escoria maldita! Eres de lo peor!(nota: este es un gran insulto japonés)

A pesar de estar muriéndose de miedo aome no podía soportar que la insulten de esa manera en la escuela jamás lo permitía por lo menos sin dar pelea o contestar.

- No me insultes perro agrandado! ¡Eres igual que tu hermano siempre creyéndose la gran cosa!-

Las lagrimas caían sin que aome lo notara eran lagrimas de rabia pero sus insultos una gran parte eran dirigidos inconscientemente a inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía un humano ponía resistencia ante el, el olor de la joven impregnaba el aire y le era muy difícil concentrarse para saber que contestar.

dime niña ¿ese idiota de inuyasha se fue con el saco de huesos no cierto?-pregunto tratando de lastimarla mas por dentro.

Luego se arrepintió de eso porque la miko empezó a llorar silenciosamente colgando aun sostenida porque sesshomaru la agarraba de los brazos. Cada lagrima era como una cuchilla para el, y trato de calmarla para no verla llorar.

Tranquila humana, no hace falta llorar-dijo tranquilo sesshomaru.

Llorisqueando kagome dijo- No me llames así- y se arrogo a las brazos de sesshomaru llorando.

Así lloro hasta que se calmo y le dijo a sesshomaru que había estando abrazándola y conteniéndola.

Gracias - le dijo ella con una sonrisa media avergonzada.

De nada – dijo el también avergonzado porque no había podido parar de abrazarla.

Lamento las cosas que te dije sesshomaru..-

Hm…te gustaría venir a mi castillo porque no creo que te guste por ahora volver con inuyasha por lo que me dijiste- dijo sesshomaru

Mm. , gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia mejor me voy- dijo ella

En eso llega Rin peleando con jaken y ve a aome y corre a abrazarla.

-Señorita aome!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin verla!! Donde esta el joven inuyasha?-

- Inuyasha ya no esta con ella- dio fríamente sesshomaru.-

- Entonces que se quede con nosotros en el castillo!-dijo animada Rin

- Si la humana quiere…- dijo sesshomaru

- Por favor señorita aome venga!!-dijo rin

Aome no pudo negarle a la niña pero también tenia ganas de esta más con seshomaru.


	2. Besos y Contradiciones

Bueno, primero de todo quiero decir que inuyasha y compañía le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi. También quería agradecerles a todos los que dejaron sus reviews porque realmente me apoyan para continuar esta historia y quiero decirles que solo abandonare el fic si nadie lo lee ok??(nota: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y preguntas.)

Bueno sin mas esperas el capitulo 2 comienza.

* * *

Aome y el grupo de Sesshomaru caminaron silenciosamente por una larga pradera mientras Aome pensaba como agradecerle a Lord Sesshomaru por no matarla y también por haberle ayudado cuanto estaba triste.

Mientras el grupo continuaba en marcha a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí se encontraba inuyasha, medio desnudo por lo que había echo anoche con Kikyo.

Se levanto despacio para no despertarla, pero la antigua miko ya estaba despierta.

Quédate inuyasha...quédate con migo- Dijo Kikyo.

No puedo tengo que volver con el grupo, aparte cuando derrote a Naraku viviré contigo como lo habíamos planeado

Esta bien te veré en unos días- Dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa picarona y helados ojos.

Mejor dentro de unas semanas… Aome se pondrá como loca- dijo con cara de asustado el Hanyou.

La expresión de la sacerdotisa cambio a una de odio y mucha frialdad.

Pero tu no la quieres….¿cierto?- dijo aconsante

No es….solo una amiga- o eso creo pensó inuyasha- solo que ella me ve como algo mas.

Se termino de vestir y se fue sin no antes haber depositado un suave beso en los labios de Kikyo.

Cuando llego a la tienda de sus amigos ellos le preguntaron con cara de furia:

Donde esta Kagome!!!

Inuyasha corrió del susto y fue a esconderse detrás de una piedra (nota: bien al estilo anime xD)

No se… no esta aca ?

No, no lo esta!!!! dijo sango con una vena el la cabeza a punto de explotar.

Estupido!! Aome-chan seguro se fue corriendo otra vez por tu culpa perro sarnoso!!!! – dijo lleno de furia shippo

Que dijiste!-dijo el hanyou pensando darle una patada al sorro.

Miroku lo detuvo justo a tiempo y dijo su famosa frase de:

"Hablando se entiende la gente"- y su pie se agrando estilo anime mientras pisaba la cabeza de inuyasha dijo- Donde esta la señorita aome!!! Eh???!!!!

Legos de este lió el grupo de Sesshomaru había llegado a la gran mancion del lord.

Venga señorita aome esta muy sucia- dijo riendo Rin- vamos a bañarnos!

Mmm gracias Rin- Dijo kagome con una mueca

Vamos es por aca- dijo la niña.

Entraron a la enorme mansión y subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, aome se desvistió.

Usualmente yo me baño en las aguas termales pero esta muy oscuro y no va a ver nada así que mejor se baña en las aguas termales del patio.-dijo Rin

Pero Rin! Estoy toda desnuda!!!-Dijo kagome espantada

Aaa no se procupe por eso el Señor Sesshomaru siempre se encierra en su cuarto y jaken tembien asi que nadie la va a ver-dijo sonriente.

Y porque te bañas en las otras aguas termales si estan estas?- dijo kagome.

Porque estas son muy pequeñas yy porque ….. estas… sonn de agua fria- Solto sin anestesia la pequeña

Queee!!???? – grito la azabache- Bueno es mejor q andar sucia debo apestar no?- dijo con una calida sonrisa en el rostro.

Ire a buscarle un kimono mio señorita kagome, usted baje las escaleras y salga por la puete blanca esa da al patio y camine hacta llegar a una gran enredadera y hay esta la fuente "termal"-dijo sonriendo de felicidad la niña. En verdad le gustaba tener a la sañorita con ella era como una madre.

Gracias rin siempre eres muy buena con migo, antes de dormir te contare un cuento!-dijo la pelinegra.

Pero yo no tengo cuentos señora- dijo triste la pequeña

Oh yo me los se de memoria!-dijo y se fue a bañar.

Ya abia llegado a las aguas y aunque estubieran frias era mejor que nada.

No se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba y se durmió dentro de ella con la cabeza apoyada en el pasto.

Piensas quedarte mucho mas tiempo humana?!- grito Sesshomaru

Que?? Eh???- no entendia nada- Sesshomaru que hago aca?- dijo levantándose.

Pues no se dímelo tu!- grito Sesshomaru con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Entonses aome lo noto y se dio cuenta que estaba eximiendo la mitad de sus pechos.

Agggg!!- grito llendo para abajo.

Ya sal yo tambien quiero bañarme.-dijo el youkai can cara de poker.

Pppero estoy desnuda!!!

Ya que!- se desvistió solo la parte de arriba y se metio en el agua.

Kagome estaba toda ruborizada mientras pensaba "que cuerpo tiene Sesshomaru"

Mientras a un youkai se le habían despertado ciertos instintos por el olor de esa mujer. Que tenia ella de especial que lo hacia sentir así de.. ¿ansioso? Pero de que

Ansioso de tocarla, de tomar furiosamente esos labio rosados y carnosos.

De repente el demonio no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó sobre la chica.

Comenzó a besarla y acariciarla.

Mientras aome no entendía nada sentía cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al de Sesshomaru pero por alguna extraña razón no le importaba y empezó a corresponderle el beso con todas sus ganas.

Cada tanto el youkai la hacia soltar unos leves gemidos.

"No puedo…..no puedo si sigo así.. la voy a hacer mía entonces… no puedo.." pensaba Sesshomaru "Pero tampoco quiero dejar de basarla, es tan hermosa"

De repente cuando se pararon a tomar aire Sesshomaru aprovecho para salir de arriba de la chica.

Malditas tus hormonas mujer!- pero lo dijo con una cara que trasmitía pasión y desesperación. El demonio se fue mas rápido q un rayo sabiendo que si no lo hacia haría suya a esa mujer.

Aome que en todo este tiempo había estado absorta solo tubo en su mente tres cosas:

Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo por Sesshomaru

Estaba olvidando el daño de inuyasha pero no lo había perdonado.

Y si Sesshomaru no hubiera parado hubiera terminado haciendo el amor con el.

* * *

Bueno!! Como les cayo el capi!!!espero que bienn!!!!Les tengo un anuncio voy a tratar de actualizar todos los lunes ok?? Aunque no prometo que sea muy larga la historia!

Pero mil gracias por sus reviews y por los que creo que leen la historia y no dejan tambien!Quiero pedirles que me dijan que es lo que les gustaria mas o menos que pase! No es para robarles la idea sino para saber que mas les gustaria. Bueno los saluda: _**Rooh**_


	3. Una esclaba de tus besos

Hola a todos!!!! Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de: Un cambio... ¿Para bien o mal?

Les agradezco mucho sus reviews me apoyan mucho para seguir escribiendo mi fic!

Bueno sin mas el Cáp. : Una esclava de sus besos

* * *

Kagome se encontraba en el jardín era amplio y muy colorido miraba a la niña recoger flores mientras corría de un lado a otro.

Pero aun seguía pensando en el incidente de la noche pasada cuando Sesshomaru la beso. Inesperadamente se puso toda ruborizada pensando en los labios suaves del youkai y su calidez que emanaba por todo el cuerpo haciéndola sentir protegida y... ¿deseada? Si eso era deseada profundamente, también recordaba cuando al decir algo referente a sus hormonas su cara no demostraba odio sino pasión y desesperación.

Saco todas esa ideas de su cabeza porque Sesshomaru seguro estaba pasando por algo confuso nunca iba a quererla, el odiaba a los humanos salvo un caso especial su querida Rin.

Señorita Aome vamos ya junte todas la que quería- dijo la niña pequeña

Bueno Rin vamos a ponerlas en un frasco quieres?- dijo la azabache

Si venga sígame-dijo Rin

La condujo por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina donde hizo que kagome sacara un brillante frasco de porcelana.

En eso Jaken que había entrado en la sala dijo:

"El amo bonito dijo que ya es hora de que se retire de este lugar humana"

Primero mi nombre es Kagome y segundo enserio tengo que irme? – dijo pensando en la niña que ya tenia en los ojos lagrimas punzando para salir.

No yo no quiero que la señorita aome se vaya!! Que malo es el señor Sesshomaru!- dijo llorando la niña.

Ya Rin no seas tan llorona si la humana quiere quedarse tendrá que llegar a un acuerdo con Sesshomaru-sama y eso no es nada fácil.-dijo la lagartija.

Por favor señorita aome hable con el amo Sesshomaru! Quiero que se quede con migo!- dijo llorisqueando de nuevo Rin.

Esta bien Rin lo haré pero solo por ti si?- dijo la azabache abrazándola.

Sígueme humana- dijo jaken

La llevo hasta una amplia puerta de madera y supuso que era el cuarto de seshomaru. Toco y dijo

Sesshomaru-sama la humana quiere hablar con usted es sobre su estadía aquí.

Que pase- dijo Sesshomaru con voz fría y soberbia.

Kagome paso con paso firme y decidido.

Ve al punto humana-dijo Sesshomaru que estaba dado vuelta mirando por la ventana.

Quiero quedarme- soltó

Bien- dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta- serás mi esclava entonces-finalizo.

Quuee!!!!-grito la pelinegra.- en tus sueños Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estaba conteniendo su paciencia odia ba que esa humana pudiera gritarle asi como si nada.

Entonces te iras, así de simple.-dijo el youkai

Peroo....peroo- djo ella pensando en rin, ella necesitaba algo de compañía humana- esta bien sere tu esclava, pero no se lo dijas a rin- dijo cabizbaja.

Bien dicho, ahora puedes empezar limpiando toda esta habitación- digo Sesshomaru.

Maldito-dijo en voz baja aome.

El youkai que la habia escuchado la agarro del cuello y la acerco a su cara y dijo: que dijiste?!

Nada- dijo ella desafiantemente

Mas te vel- dijo Sesshomaru, pero de pronto otros instintos se removieron dentro de el.

Cero su mandíbula pero no pudo evitar besarla sus labios se sentían suaves pero ella estaba desconcertada. Quería sentirla quería tocarla solo la queria para el, era una suerte que el idiota de su hermano no la aya marcado si bien ahora era su esclaba podia pedirle lo que queria a ella pero y si lo rechazaba la obligaría a hacerlo?

El se dio cuenta dentro de todo su ser que la amaba que amaba a esa mujer humana con todos sus defectos por fin entendio la sensación que le producía verla abrazando a inuyasha o la sensación que le causaba lastimarla. Sentiría ella lo mismo? Esa era su pregunta.

De repente ella empezó a corresponderle sus lenguas se tocaban una a la otras con hambre.

No lo soporto más y marco su cuello con una tierna mordida que paso desapercibida por ella.

El empezo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos sintiendo cada curva de ella.

Kagome no podia creerlo sashomaru estaba besandola y tocandola!!!

Sentia su pecho latir mas fuerte que cuando inuyasha la tocaba era como un fuego dentro suyo.

Cuando el youkai empezó a levantarle la ropa ella hizo lo mismo y siguieron asi hasta quedar en la cama allí el la hizo suya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bueno espero que seas de su agrado el capi!!! Lamento que no tenga tan explicitop el lemon no soy buena en esas cosas. No se olviden de dejar su reviews para cualquier comentario porfa si??

Bueno nos vemos y los espero en el proximo cap!


	4. Solo un sueño

Hola a todoss!!! Primero tengo que disculparme por haber tardado tanto!

Pero mis razones se centran en la escuela pero para mi suerte ya la termine y no me llevo ninguna!

Lamento si este capi no salio tan bien se que soy mala pero hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste.

Antes de empezar quiero decir que inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen(para mi mala suerte :S) le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi!

bueno aquí el cap: Solo un sueño

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, sentía mucho frió y estaba toda pegajosa. Al sentarse en la cama un trapo cayo proveniente de su frente.

Se encontraba en una habitación pero... ¿Como? ¿No estaba ella en la habitación de Sesshomaru? Al recordar ese nombre se ruborizo.

Salio de la cama vio que llevaba puesto su pijama (una remera mucho mas grande que ella y un pequeño short).

No alcanzo a dar dos pasos y se sintió tan débil que las piernas no soportaron el peso, pronto unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos la agarraron justo a tiempo antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

-Señorita no debería salir de la cama, usted esta muy débil-dijo la dueña de esos brazos que la sujetaron y la devolvieron a la cama.

- Pero… como… quien eres?- dijo kagome confundida.

- Mi nombre es Shakko Señorita – Dijo la joven tapando devuelta a kagome.

- Sshakko donde estoy? Que me pasa??- grito asustada la azabache- "_ no recuerdo nada_"- pensó

- Por favor señorita cálmese! Esta en el castillo del Señor Sesshomaru y tiene mucha fiebre.

- _"fiebre con razón tengo tanto frió y estoy tan débil"_- pensó Ahome- y desde cuando estoy así- dijo y tosió

- Bueno el Señor Sesshomaru pidió que te cuidáramos, según nos contó estabas hablando en su despacho cuando te desmayaste pero no nos dijo nada mas el no habla mucho y tampoco da explicaciones pero esto ya fue hace mas de dos semanas así que estoy muy contenta que allá despertado pero no se ve muy bien señorita- dijo Shakko con una mueca.

- ah- dijo kagome- puedes llamarme Kagome, Shakko.- y sonrió muy débil.

- Con gusto seño.. perdón kagome- dijo sonriendo- iré a llamar a una curandera y le avisare al señor Sesshomaru, con permiso.

Shakko era una chica alta y su pelo era rojizo y un poco enrulado, era una youkai sin duda se le notaba en sus orejas puntiagudas y en su perfecto caminar. Lo único que kagome no entendía era que como no estaba en el despacho de Sesshomaru si ella y el bueno… habían tenido relaciones ahí.

Kagome se ruborizo al recordar eso pero pensó en lo que le había dicho shakko,

Ella se había desmallado… así que fue todo un sueño? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor no recordaba nada de su supuesta noche con Sesshomaru solo recordaba que no la dejaba vivir aquí por mas tiempo. Si sin duda fue todo un sueño!- termino decidiendo kagome.

De repente empezó a sentirse muy mal a tener combulciones y se retorcía en la cama. El dolor la cegaba y se sentía como en una bruma de vapor.

En eso Shakko y la curandera entraron en la habitación, la curandera empezó a revisar a kagome rápidamente pues temía que se muriese ahí ya que sudaba fuertemente y gritaba de dolor, Shakko se fue a buscar a Sesshomaru rapidamente. Estaba en la puerta y toco apresurada.

Que quieres Shakko- dijo abriendo la pueta sesshomaru

La humana se muere.-sentencio y los ojos de sesshomaru se agrandaron.

* * *

Bueno bueno!! Que le pasara a ahome? Se va a morir? Sesshomaru hará algo al respecto? Descubranlo en el proximo capi de un cambio para bien o mal!

Y los de los ojos que se agrandaron no se si vieron los nuevos cap de inu bueno fue en la parte que kohaku le dice a sessho que rin no respira.

Avanze: ( que aras Sesshomaru? Dejaras que muera o clavaras tus dientes para otorgarle tu misma vida, tu misma raza?,o todo se arruinará cuando un hanyou interrumpa el acto de salvación? Descubran en el proximo cap!)


	5. Pareja

Hola a todosss!!!! Primero de todo quiero decir grax a sus reviews!!!!!

Tambien quiero decir que el cap de hoy me costo un monton! pero bueno aquí esta!! Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko-sensei.

Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de ahome!

Aquí el cap: Pareja

* * *

_No podía creerlo yo en una habitación desconocida! Y por sobre todas la cosas agonizando por mi vida! Prácticamente muriendo!!! Porque todo me pasaba a mi???? Siempre fui una chica buenaa!! Siempre eh ayudado a mi familia… MI FAMILIA?! Como le dirían que yo me estaba muriendo!!!! _

Abuelo…Mama…Sota- suspiro Kagome.

Tranquila señorita el amo Sesshomaru va a venir a curarla- dijo una pequeña youkai.

Curarme?-dijo en un susurro-"_si como no si el odia a los humanos"-pensó_

--------------------------------- ooooooo ------------------------------------------

Tranquila kagome voy a rescatarte!- penso inuyasha

Vamos kirara!- grito sango.

Inuyasha tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- dijo miroku

Keh! Tu siempre pesimista Miroku! Yo salvare a aome a como de lugar-grito inuyasha.

Si pero si yo fuera tu hermano dueño de todas esas tierras tendria centenares de youkais o demonio cuidandolas- dijo Miroku

Y para que te cres que los traje a ustedes! Son la carnada!- dijo riendo

INUYASHA!!-gritaron todos.

-----------------------------------------ooooooo------------------------------------

Sesshomaru entra en la habitación tenia pensado que explicarle sus sentimientos a esa humana y también lo que iba a hacer no pensaba vivir sin ella.

Salgan todas-dijo con voz fria el youkai.

Peero señor seria mejor si estamos con usted cuando realice la..-dijo shakko pero fue cortada por un gruñido de sesshomaru.

Ya solos el youkai se acerco a donde estaba la cama de kagome ella se retorcia.

Según la curandera tienes un virus mortal para tu cuerpo ya que no estas acostumbrada a las enfermedades de aquí- dijo Sesshomaru – asi que te convertireen una youkai.

Quuee??-dijo kagome "_wuau es lo mas largo que me ah dicho hasta ahora_"

Lo que escuchaste es el único método para salvarte solo seras mas devil que algunos youkai ya que no eres youkai de nacimiento pero te salvara la vida-dijo sesshomaru

Pero por que me salvas? Dijo no me malinterpretes no es que no este agradecida pero etto tu odias a los humanos Sesshomaru- dijo kagome trabándose un poco.

Bueno con respecto a eso no a todos-dijo ruborizándose levemente

Eso le gusto a kagome y alzo su pequeña mano para tocar el rostro de Sesshomaru.

El no se corrio sino que apreto la mano de ahome en su rostro.

Kagome me gustas-dijo sesshomaru mirandola a los ojos y sonriendo levemente

Kagome sentia como sus mejillas se ponian rojo intenso

Pero antes de convertirte en youkai tienes que saber que si lo ago seras mi pareja. Quieres serlo?-pregunto sonriendo solo para ella.

Su mandibula se le desencajo, no podia creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Sentia mariposas en el estomago impidiendole hablar y un nudo se le formo en la garganta cuando unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Tenia que responderle ya lo sabia, sabia lo que queria.

Queria ver ese sonrojo todos los dias de su vida.

Queria sus caricias todas la mañanas.

Queria su sonrisa siempre.

Queria ver su hermoso rostro mirandola.

Queria todo de el.

Si, lo amaba.

Si Sesshomaru quiero- dijo dificultosamente tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

El se acerco a sus labios exquisitos deceoso de probarlos y besarlos.

Eran tan suaves y tan rosados. Rozo sus labios con los de ella viendo exitosamente como ella cerraba sus ojos. Lentamente fue cerrando los suyos y beso delicadamente sus labios. Ella se amoldaba a sus labios, sentia su dulce gusto en sus labios.

Se separaron al tomar aire mientras el le susurraba un "te _amo_" tiernamente en el oído.

Kag "_kiiaaaa me dice kagg" _esto no dolera nada solo te sentiras extraña y después te dormiras cuando despiertes yo estare a tu lado-Dijo Sessho

Gracias Sesshomaru- dijo y agrego timidamente- te amo

Yo tambien dulzura-dijo y empezo a acercar sus dientes a su blanco cuello.

Kagome no sintio nado solo se sintio extraña y vio a sesshomaru como el habia prometido hasta que se durmió. No habia alcanzado a cerrar los ojos cuando escucho un puertazo y un grito que desia

Kagome!-grito la voz familiar

Que haces aquí inuyasha!- grito Sesshomaru

_¡INUYASHA!- _penso kagome no queria que lastimara a sesshomaru y después se quedo dormida.

* * *

Bueno!!!

Espero que les allá gustado el cap! Intente hacerlo mas largo pero bueno no se. Grax por sus reviews y dejen otros mas sii??

Bueno hasta el proximo cap!!!


End file.
